


Honey

by AntarcticBird



Series: Kind of a Thing [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: nerd Blaine and skank kurt being boyfriends and holding hands and kissing and using pet names and general fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

“Hey!”

Blaine jumps a little at the voice speaking up close behind him, covers his thundering heart with one hand.

“Kurt,” he says, steadying himself against the row of lockers, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, not sounding sorry at all, slumping sideways against the locker next to Blaine's, a wide smile on his face as he leans in a little, pierced eyebrow raised suggestively. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Uh,” Blaine says eloquently, shutting his locker door, eyes flitting up and down the crowded hallway. “I – um.”

The thing is, he has never had a boyfriend before. And he knows that no matter how experienced Kurt pretends he is, that's a show for the rest of the world and nothing more. He has no more experience with all of this than Blaine has. And Blaine really has no idea whether they want to be all out and proud and holding hands in the school hallways or whether Kurt would prefer to keep this thing between the two of them for now. They've been together for all of one day. This is all still so new.

“You're so cute when you get all nervous and flustered,” Kurt says, voice low, and before Blaine can protest he's leaning in the rest of the way, kissing him deeply and hungrily in a way that is _definitely_ going to get noticed.

“Thanks,” Blaine says hoarsely once Kurt pulls back, face flushed, lips still wet from Kurt's mouth.

Kurt laughs. “My polite, adorable boyfriend,” he says, kissing Blaine's nose before taking his hand, linking their fingers, tugging him in the direction of the English classroom. “You're so _nice_. How did I end up with someone as nice as you?”

“Hmm.” Blaine squeezes his fingers, bumping their shoulders together lightly. “I don't mean to offend you, but you're actually nice too, you know?”

Kurt gasps. “How dare you! I'm rude and destructive! It's in the rule book for when you get an eyebrow piercing and dye your hair pink!”

“In that case,” Blaine muses, “doesn't it sort of hurt your reputation to be seen with me?”

Kurt frowns. “Why would it?”

“Because I'm a nerdy nerd who wears bow ties and enjoys doing his homework,” Blaine points out patiently.

“Ah, yes.” Kurt nods. “That's precisely _why_ I should be dating you, though!”

“To corrupt me?”

“You _are_ a fast learner!” Kurt grins at him. “Corrupting you definitely earns me points as a public menace. But also, dating you is what truly finally lifts me to the esteemed status of nonconformist teenage rebel. Look at me defying expectations left and right! I couldn't have done it without you!”

Blaine pouts at Kurt. “And here I thought you were dating me because you liked me.” He sighs. “Oh well.”

Kurt shrugs. “I mean, it's not like you don't have your own reasons too, right?” he points out. “Haven't you heard the gossip? You're only dating me because it makes you look cool and you're tired of having your parents make all your life decisions for you.”

Blaine nods gravely. “I'm sorry you have to find out this way. It's true.”

“I knew it,” Kurt says, then pulls Blaine to a stop just outside the classroom. “But all of this aside for a moment, are we still on for this afternoon?”

“My house is empty until seven-thirty,” Blaine confirms.

“Wonderful,” Kurt says, leans in for one more kiss. “Okay, come on. Let's go get an education or whatever.”

Blaine laughs, lets his boyfriend pull him into the classroom with their hands still firmly linked for all the world to see.

**

Of course Blaine knew before they became boyfriends that they shared the same lunch period. He's noticed Kurt, he's been in love with him … pretty much forever. But he's never seen Kurt in the cafeteria, he has no idea where he and his friends disappear to during lunch.

For that matter, he also has no clue whether or not he's allowed to spend lunch with Kurt now or if he should just go to his usual table with Mike and Tina and Artie and let Kurt walk off to his mysterious skanks hangout.

However, before he can wonder too much about it, they are already sort of on their way to the cafeteria, hand in hand once again. They do get some weird looks from a number of people, but Kurt scares them off with a truly formidable, eyebrows-drawn-together _glare_ while talking to Blaine so sweetly and happily and Blaine feels himself falling a little more in love every minute. Kurt is _awesome_.

“Aren't your friends waiting for you?” he blurts out before he can stop himself.

Kurt lifts his shoulders in a little shrug. “I mean, we can go eat with them if you want. But I wouldn't mind staying in here for once and having one meal without someone blowing cigarette smoke in my face.”

“Oh.” Blaine forces himself not to bounce up and down with joy, knowing that Kurt wants to have lunch with him. “Okay. Of course. Yeah.”

Kurt hesitates. “Unless – uh, if you wanted to hang out with your friends that's fine, I can just -”

“You can sit with us,” Blaine promises him.

Kurt looks suddenly unsure. “They won't mind?”

Blaine frowns at him. “Why would they mind? Artie brings his girlfriend of the month all the time!”

Kurt lowers his eyes, blushes a little.”Yeah, well. She's probably not … like me.”

“No one is like you,” Blaine says, holds Kurt's hand a little tighter. There's only one Kurt and he's choosing to be with Blaine and how did Blaine get so lucky?

“You know what I mean.”

“They'll like you,” Blaine promises. “Trust me.”

“Okay,” Kurt says like it's no big deal at all. Blaine knows, though, that it is.

**

Kurt sits at the nerd table like it's no big deal at all, his ankle hooked around Blaine's under the table, eating pasta and looking at Mike and Tina whispering to each other with a mildly bored expression on his face.

Blaine's only clue that Kurt is nervous is the way he's fiddling with his eyebrow ring. He does that sometimes when he's unsure of something.

Artie is busy texting to set up a game night with some people and Mike and Tina are apparently in the middle of a fight they can't pause for lunch break, and Blaine worries that it seems to Kurt as if they're excluding him. He doesn't want Kurt to feel unwelcome.

“Hey,” he tries, voice soft, nudges his elbow against Kurt's on the table. When Kurt turns his head, he pushes his Tupperware container full of grapes that his mom had packed for him that morning across the table toward him. “Want some? We can share!”

Kurt's smile is grateful and so, so gentle. No one knows how _gentle_ Kurt is, Blaine thinks. They see his pink hair and the piercings and they don't look any closer.

“Thanks, honey,” Kurt says, loud enough for the rest of the table to hear, and Blaine watches as his eyes widen almost comically upon realizing what he just called Blaine. “Um, I mean -”

“Honey, huh?” Blaine grins. “I like that.”

Kurt blushes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, covering Kurt's hand with his own. “ _Sweetheart_.”

Kurt scrunches up his nose adorably. “Really? My stepmom uses that one.”

Blaine thinks about it. “Darling?”

Kurt lowers his eyes, bites his lip to hold back the laugh, blinks up at Blaine from under his lashes. “Blaine -”

“Snuggle butt?” Blaine keeps going. “Love muffin? Hot stuff? Beautiful?”

“You can just call me Kurt,” he suggests.

“You called me honey,” Blaine reminds him.

“It slipped out! That wasn't on purpose!”

“But I liked it!”

“You want me to call you honey?” Kurt's tries to glare at him, but Blaine can see his lips twitching with the hint of a smile. He knows what Blaine is doing and he's playing along and Blaine wants to kiss him.

“As long as you're nice to me, you can call me whatever you want,” he tells him.

Kurt leans in, not kissing him, just stopping close enough that Blaine can feel his breath on his lips. “Okay,” he says, grins. “ _Snuggle butt_.”

“Hey, that one's mine!” Blaine protests.

“You said whatever I want,” Kurt reminds him. “So if I want to call you monkey buns or -”

Blaine cuts him off by pressing their lips together, kissing him so long and so thoroughly he's reasonably sure they've ended this particular conversation.

“Rude,” Kurt says once Blaine pulls back, but his face is flushed and he's smiling, a slightly dazed expression in his eyes. “I was talking!”

“I hadn't noticed,” Blaine says, looking dreamily back into his boyfriend's gorgeous eyes.

Someone clears their throat and he reluctantly turns his head when Kurt does the same, only to find Artie, Mike and Tina staring at them from the other side of the table, mouths slightly open.

“Uh, guys -” Mike says.

“Oh my god, please do that again,” Tina adds.

“ _Damn_ , boys,” Artie provides.

Blaine feels himself blush, lets out an embarrassed chuckle as he stares down at his mostly empty lunch tray. It's just, he has no experience with this, he's the one who usually watches them make out, he's never kissed anyone in front of them. He's never kissed anyone other than Kurt at all.

Kurt, obviously having regained some of his confidence, slips an arm around Blaine's waist, pulls him closer, and puts his head on Blaine's shoulder. “Sorry guys,” he says. “Friends get one free performance per week only. You should have taken photos.”

Blaine turns his head to nuzzle his face into Kurt's pink hair and thinks _I love you_. It's too early to say it, but it's still true. He's never been more sure of anything.

He doesn't really listen as Artie says something else to Kurt, just watches happily as Artie leans across the table, arm stretched out, and Kurt bumps their fists together with a surprised-amused expression on his face.

They're getting up to dump their lunch trays when Tina holds him back with a hand to his arm, and he stops for a minute, letting Kurt walk ahead with Mike and Artie who, Blaine knows, are still trying to recruit more glee club members for the next competition season after the summer.

“What is it?” Blaine asks, giving Tina a questioning look.

She shakes her head at him, smiles. “You know, I was going to talk to you today. Mike too. To tell you to be careful.”

“Careful?”

“About Kurt,” she explains. “When you said you two were seeing each other -”

“Tina, I know what you think about him, but he's -”

“I know,” she says. “I think he makes you really happy.”

He exhales, can't talk through the wide grin, merely nods his head enthusiastically. “He does. I'm – I'm really, really happy, Tina.”

“I can see that,” she says. “I'm glad, Blaineydays. But -” She squeezes his arm a little, leans into his side. “If he hurts you, I'm gonna kick his cute little butt. And Mike and Artie will help me. You can count on that!”

Blaine's laughs squeaks out of him. “Tina, no!” He protests. “Leave his butt alone! That butt is mine! All mine!”

“It's a nice butt,” she confirms, sighs appreciatively, staring after Kurt as he's walking toward the other end of the room.

“I'll tell Mike you said that,” Blaine teases.

Tina laughs and hurries after her boyfriend.

Blaine shakes his head to himself and hurries after his own.

Kurt takes his hand as soon as he's caught up to him, and Blaine presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Your friends are weird,” Kurt informs him.

“I know,” Blaine says. “So am I.”

“Yeah, you are.” Kurt grins at him. “My little nerd. Maybe that's what I should call you!”

“I'm not even that nerdy!”

“You are,” Kurt says. “But I like that about you. And that's not weird.”

“Thank you.”

“Your manners are weird. Stop thanking me for complimenting you!”

“No,” Blaine insists. “I like saying thank you!”

“See,” Kurt says, stopping him just outside the cafeteria, pulling him closer so the tips of their shoes bump together. “Totally _weird_.” He slides his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kisses him, and Blaine kisses him back eagerly, hugging him in close.

It's still a little new and strange and exciting, having a boyfriend. But, he thinks, he likes it. He definitely likes it a lot.

Probably mostly because it's Kurt.


End file.
